Dash Parr and the Goblet of Fire: Miguel Rivera's death scene
(Dash and Miguel have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Miguel: "¿Estás bien?" ("You okay?") Dash: "Yeah, you?" Miguel: "¿Dónde estamos?" ("Where are we?") Dash: "I been here before." Miguel: "It's a portkey,. Dash, the cup's a portkey." Dash: "I been here before in a dream. Miguel, we have to get back to the cup, now." Miguel: "¿De qué estás hablando?" ("What are you talking about?") Dash: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Dash holds onto his forehead like he's in so much pain.) Miguel: "¿Qué es?" ("What is it?") Timmy: "Get back to the cup." (Emperor Zurg (off screen) and Syndrome are nearby.) Miguel: "¿Quién eres? Qué quieres?" ("Who are you? what do you want?") Emperor Zurg (off screen): "Kill the spare." Syndrome: "You got it, boss." (Syndrome casts a powerful spell and kills Miguel off.) Dash: "No! Miguel!" (Miguel lies right down deceased on the ground. Syndrome pulls Dash closer. A status grabs hold of Dash and traps him.) Emperor Zurg (off screen): "Do it, now." (Syndrome drops something right into the cauldron. Dash watches on.) Syndrome: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Syndrome's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Syndrome: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Syndrome takes a knife and slashes his left arm right over the cauldron.) Syndrome: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Syndrome takes the knife right over to Dash and cuts at his left arm.) Dash: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Syndrome takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Syndrome: "The dark boss shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Emperor Zurg emerges from it.) Emperor Zurg: "My staff, Syndrome." (Syndrome hands Emperor Zurg the staff and bows deeply to him.) Emperor Zurg: "Hold out your arm." Syndrome: "Boss, thank you boss." Emperor Zurg: "The other arm, Syndrome." (Syndrome looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Emperor Zurg sticks the staff into Syndrome's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Emperor Zurg: "Welcome my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Emperor Zurg begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Emperor Zurg: "Not even you, Hopper." Hopper: "My master, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Emperor Zurg: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Hopper: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Syndrome: "I returned." Emperor Zurg: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Syndrome." (Emperor Zurg grants Syndrome a new left hand.) Syndrome: "Thank you, boss, thank you." Emperor Zurg (looking right at Miguel's motionless body): "Oh, such a handsome boy." Dash (off screen): "Don't touch him." (Dash struggles to release himself) Emperor Zurg: "Dash, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young boy who survived along with his 2 siblings. how fibs have fed your legend, Dash. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Helen Parr, also known as Elasti-Girl, gave her life for her 2 sons and 1 daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Emperor Zurg puts his right hand on Dash's forehead.) Dash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Emperor Zurg: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Dash? pick up your weapon, Parr. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, Dash, the niceties must be observed, Mr. Fredricksen wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said bow." (Emperor Zurg forces Dash to bow with magic powers.) Emperor Zurg: "That's better. and now..." (Emperor Zurg casts at Dash and he squirms around in pain.) Emperor Zurg: "Atta boy, Dash, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, Dash Parr, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful dark man in armor obliged. get up." (Emperor Zurg pulls Dash to his feet. Dash begins moving away from him.) Emperor Zurg: "Don't you turn your back on me, Dash Parr, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (Dash takes a few steps towards Emperor Zurg.) Dash: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Emperor Zurg: "Do nothing. he's mine to finish. he's mine." (The ghost figures of Mr. Incredible and Elasti-Girl and Miguel appear right where Dash is standing.) Mr. Incredible's Ghost Figure: "Dash, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Miguel's Ghost Figure: "Timmy, take my body back will you? take my body back to my papi." Elasti-Girl's Ghost Figure: "Let go. Dash, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. Dash goes right over to Miguel's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Emperor Zurg looks angry and upset.) Emperor Zurg: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, Dash appears with Miguel's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. Dash silently weeps on Miguel's motionless body.) Raimundo: "He did it!" Rapunzel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Carl Fredricksen: "Dash! Dash!" (Carl Fredricksen tries to pry Dash from Miguel's motionless body.) Dash: "No! no! no! don't!" Wallace: "For cheese sakes, Mr. Fredricksen, what's happened?" Dash: "He's back, he's back, Emperor Zurg's back. Miguel, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him, not there." Carl Fredricksen: "It's alright, Dash, it's alright, he's home, you both are." Wallace: "Keep everybody in their seats, a boy has just been killed, the body must be moved, Mr. Fredricksen, there are too many people." (Enrique's now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) Enrique: "Déjame pasar. ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Déjame pasar!" ("Let me through. let me through! let me through!") (Enrique lightly pushes Dash away from Miguel's motionless body.) Enrique: "¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo!" ("That's my son! it's my boy! my boooooooy!") The entire crowd, especially Luisa, Ferdinand, Bones, Lupe, Angus and Nina look on depressed about this. (Brian's getting Dash to stand up and come along with him.) Brian: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." Enrique: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brian (still walking around with Dash): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." Dash: "No!" Brian: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." Dash: "No! no!" Brian: "Are you alright, Dash? does it hurt? that?" Dash: "Not so much now." Brian: "I better take a look at it." (Dash's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) Dash: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Brian: "What was it like? what was he like?" Dash: "Who?" Brian: "The dark boss, what was it like to stand in his presence?" (Meanwhile in the Dognwarts assembly.......) Carl Fredricksen: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Miguel Rivera was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see? Miguel Rivera was murdered by Emperor Zurg. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Miguel Rivera will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:Dash Parr and the Goblet of Fire scenes